koeifandomcom-20200223-history
100man-nin no Musou OROCHI
100man-nin no Musou OROCHI (100万人の無双OROCHI, Hyakuman-nin no Musou OROCHI; Literally: "One Million People's Unparalleled Orochi") was a social game adaptation of Warriors Orochi series. It included characters and events from the first game to the third numbered installment. Shu Matsumoto was the producer. Players who preregistered with GREE's launch date received a SR Yukimura card as a starting bonus. Services ended on July 22, 2014. Gameplay The game's controls are restricted to simply tapping the touch screen or pressing icons to confirm commands. The game is played in real time, and timers are needed for nearly every action in the game. Like Koei's other social games, it is free to play with optional microtransactions available for rare gacha (roulette) tickets and restorative items. Player avatars have four parameters: Energy, Experience, Musou Coins, and Cost. The player is expected to form a deck of at least nine character cards (three commanders, each with two reserve members) to make any progress within the game. New players must select their starting commander from the four options: #'Power' - Xiahou Dun #'Wonder' - Zhuge Liang #'Technique' - Masamune Date #'Speed' - Kunoichi Decks can be formed from character cards randomly earned through limited-time events or story quests. Gacha is the secondary method of obtaining character cards, but it requires micropayment or tickets earned through events to use. Similar to Hokuto Musou, story quests expend Energy to complete; repeatedly press the confirmation button to march and fill in the progress bar to reach a checkpoint. Once this has been accomplished, the deck is confronted by an enemy opponent. Minor checkpoints have the entire army band together for a unified attack. If the opponent is the boss of the chapter, the three commanders face him/her in a single team for a turn-based combat sequence. Players can switch between their attackers and heal them if their health falters. Repeat the cycle to earn a chance to participate in the limited time events for rarer character cards. Bosses within these events are generally tougher than those found in Story. Musou Points (MP) is used to attack these foes, although the first attack is always free of charge. Each player has a maximum three MP to use. One MP doubles the army's damage output, two MP triples, and three MP makes the army's attack five times stronger. Foes can typically be challenged for thirty minutes, disappearing from the player's sight once time elapses. Defeat these enemies to earn Event Points, which can be exchanged for exclusive items/cards. Quests reward Experience and Musou Coins. When an avatar levels up through experience gained, Energy is completely rejuvenated and the player is given the choice of using their avatar points to increase the maximum capacity for Energy or Cost. Befriending adds two additional avatar points per friend. Players can also trade with each other once friendly relations have been established. Six card rarity levels exist: Normal, Normal+, Rare, Rare+, Ultra Rare, and Legend Rare. Characters recycle their appearances from the series —including unlockable and/or DLC costumes— for card visuals with titles to distinguish between them (i.e: R Dynasty Warriors 5 Xu Zhu could be called "Xu Zhu, The Giant"; SR Dynasty Warriors 7 Xu Zhu is named "Xu Zhu, The Innocent Warrior"). Certain characters have skills that improve battle performance. Each character card has a Health, Attack, and Cost parameter. The first two stats determines the card's individual durability in battle. If the card's Cost exceeds the avatar's Cost, the card cannot be used within the player's active deck. Reserve character cards can be sacrificed to strengthen a card of the player's choosing; each fusion has a Musou Coin fee based on the cards' rarity. Maximum leveled cards can be awakened (+ after rarity) if the player possesses an exact duplicate of the card. Awakening increases Health and Attack stats and resets their current and maximum level capacity. Related Media Players can register and play the following Mobage social games to earn gacha tickets or restorative items in the social Musou OROCHI: *''100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou'' *''Nobunyaga no Yabou'' *''100man-nin no Winning Post'' *''100man-nin no NINJA GAIDEN'' External Links *Official Japanese site, GREE portal, Mobage portal *Tokyo Game Show 2012 promotional video __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games